Instinct
by Nin
Summary: HY/RP. A story about growing up (as some of my faithful readers have made clear. n_n) Relena helps Heero become more 'human' by triggering some of his deeply buried instincts.
1. Instinct 1

Instinct   
  
by   
  
Nin Tendo   
  
  
~ Disclaimer ~ What is this? Is this not a free country?....Still, I don't own Gundam Wing.   
  
  
For once in his life, Heero Yuy had absolutely no idea what he was doing.   
He was supposed to kill Relena Dorlian, of that he was certain. She knew who he was, therefore, she was a danger to the mission.   
  
He had had it all planned out. He had left Relena alive for far too long. It was time to cut loose ends.   
  
However, he wasn't killing her at the moment, and he didn't feel up to doing it right now, anyway.   
  
When he had approached her on the darkened street, and pointed the gun at her heart, he had hesitated. She was staring at him THAT way again, like she didn't believe that he would actually kill her. She trusted him, that was clear in her fearless eyes.   
  
His finger had tightened on the trigger. He had to do it. She was a danger to the mission. She was a danger to HIM.   
  
He had played a deadly game with the trigger. His finger tensed, relaxed, tensed, relaxed. He just couldn't seem to pull it all the way, and end her life. The trigger seemed as unyielding as gundanium.   
  
And, suddenly, it hit him like a ton of bricks. He remembered that little girl and her dog.   
  
The gun fell from his fingertips, and clattered on the cement. Heero lowered his arm, and just stared at it.   
  
Which brings us up to date.   
  
Relena's heart started to beat normally again. She had known that he wouldn't go through with it, but it was still unnerving to look down the barrel of a gun. She looked at her wannabe assassin, and saw that his bangs carefully hid his eyes from view.   
  
"Heero...?" Relena whispered, walking up to him, and placing her hand on his shoulder.   
  
He flinched slightly underneath her fingertips, like she had woken him from a dream. She wondered if it had been a nightmare.   
  
Relena rested her other hand on his opposite shoulder, and pulled him closer, so she could look into his eyes. He didn't hesitate, or pull away. He just let her pull him closer, as if he had wheels inside of feet.   
  
"Are you alright, Heero?" she asked, softly, looking into his eyes. They weren't cold and indifferent, like they usually were. They were just...blank. He looked so vulnerable, that Relena's heart ached with worry.   
  
Heero stared into Relena's eyes. The trust was still there, but now it was overcome by something more powerful. Concern? He didn't understand. He had been about to kill her, and she had trusted him to not pull the trigger. Now she was worried about her would-be assassin, while any sane person would have bolted in the opposite direction.   
  
Relena could see his eyes flash with something too fast to read. It was there one second, then gone, only to reappear.   
  
Heero's memories raced through his mind. Relena finding him unconscious, and calling an ambulance. Relena inviting him to her birthday party. Relena ripping her expensive birthday dress to bandage his wounds, Relena preventing him from commiting suicide. Relena...   
  
Her acts of kindness surpassed everyone elses combined. She was such a kind and caring creature...   
  
And she cared about him. She cared about HIM. The boy who never said 'thank-you', and vowed to kill her instead.   
  
She...she cared about him.   
  
No one had ever cared about him before.   
  
A warm, pleasent feeling enveloped his chest, extended through his entire body, and didn't seem to stop when it reached his fingers and toes.   
  
It was a completely alien feeling. He was the Perfect Soldier. His allies looked up to him. His enemies feared him. Everyone he had known for so long had either tried to be like him, kill him, or get away from him.   
  
But Relena didn't want to be like him, she wasn't trying to kill him, and she wasn't trying to get away.   
  
He began to feel the beginning of something that he had constantely denied himself, thinking that it wouldn't fit into the Perfect Soldier's life. Yet, of all those other times that he had felt it, it had never been this strong before. He struggled to hold it down, but it was too strong...   
  
"Heero!" Relena cried out. "Please tell me what's wrong! I care about you!" She could see something in his eyes, just beneath the surface, on the verge of breaking free.   
  
And that was it. It broke free the second Relena spoke that sentence.   
Heero grinned a wide, ear-to-ear smile that threatened to break his face in half.  
  
Relena's heart skipped several beats. The smile had came without warning, and it put Duo's patented grin to shame. She almost had a stroke from the cuteness overload.   
  
Heero had no idea what he was doing, but he liked it a lot. Sure, the feeling had him a little light-headed, but he was...content.   
  
When Relena recovered from her second brush with death that evening, she just continued to stare. Heero's smile was incredibly contagious, and her lips slowly turned up as all her worries evaporated.   
  
If it was possible, Heero's grin grew wider at the sight of Relena's smile. He had always thought that she was pretty, and there she went, going and proving he was right.   
  
Then Heero felt something stir on the edge of his subconsciousness. It was like it was trying to tell him to do something, but he had no idea what he should do.  
  
Heero looked at Relna's hands, which were still perched on his shoulders. Maybe...he should touch her. Yeah, that must be it. Relena seemed to like touching him, and he liked the way her hands rested there.   
  
He took a moment to find a reasonable place, then wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer, like he had seen some people do. Yes. He liked this. It felt nice.   
  
Relena gasped when Heero took her in his arms. She could have sworn that her spine exploded when she felt those famous 'sparks'. She shook a little in pleasure, then moved her hands so they wrapped around his neck.   
  
The air suddenly left Heero's lungs. When Relena's arms went around his neck, he could have sworn that he'd been...electrocuted. He didn't know that being electrocuted could feel so...good...   
  
He shivered, then looked down at Relena. Their faces were inches apart. She was so... Rational thoughts ceased, and instinct took over.   
  
Relena saw Heero's eyes glaze over before closing. The next thing she knew, he was kissing her.   
  
Oh. Oh, yes. Heero was enjoying this immensely. He didn't know what demon possessed hom to do this, but he wasn't complaining. He wished that someone could have told him about it sooner. He never knew that lips had more purpose than eating and speaking.   
  
It made him feel....whole. Like he had been half a person....until now.   
If he had known, he would have done it a long time ago.   
  
Relena was frozen in place. His kiss was as unexpected as the unbridled smile and passionate embrace. Her mind was reeling from the events.   
  
Heero sighed as another wave of pure warmth washed over him. Never before had he felt such pleasure...   
  
He suddenly realized something.   
  
Relena wasn't responding.   
  
The warmth ceased to exist. He felt cold. Worthless. A dull ache formed in his chest, and he stepped back, breaking away from Relena's loose embrace. His eyes stung. He wondered why.   
  
Relena slowly composed herself. She put a hand to her lips, and asked, "H-H-Heero....why....why did you kiss me?"   
  
Kiss. So that was what the contact was called. Now that he had seen her reaction, he would never 'kiss' anyone ever again. He returned his gun to its holster, and turned to leave.   
  
"Heero!" Relena shouted, grabbing his arm, foiling his escape. "You didn't answer my question!"   
  
He tried to break away, but it was like her touch had leached all of his strength. His eyes burned, and the back of his throat closed up. He tried to swallow, but it caused his eyes to grow damp. He blinked back the wetness, and remembered how the same thing had happened when he had killed that little girl. He gave up on his retreat, and said, in a surprisingly pained voice, "I don't know..."   
  
Relena hesitated at the tone of his voice. He sounded so...sad. She turned him around so she could look at his face.   
  
What she saw broke her heart in two. Heero looked about to burst into tears. He looked so miserable...   
  
"Don't cry, Heero!" Relena cried, almost bursting into tears herself.   
  
Cry. Was that the word to describe the pain in his chest, throat, and eyes? He didn't like this feeling. He never wanted to 'cry' again.   
  
Relena lifted up her hands, and wiped away the light moisture underneath his eyes, like he had done for her once. Heero closed his eyes, and started to shudder.   
  
Knowing that it was an important step in bringing back Heero's humanity, Relena pulled him down to his knees, and hugged his face to her shoulder.   
  
It was too much for Heero to handle. He started to sob, shaking uncontrollably. He felt so small and worthless. He wondered why Relena still wanted to touch him. She certainly didn't want to kiss him. She had made that point clear. At that thought, the pain in his chest doubled, and he sobbed harder.   
  
Relena noticed that Heero's crying and shaking were only increasing. She looked at his arms, which were danglinng at his sides, hands bunched into fists. She moved her head so she could whisper into his ear. "Heero, you'll start feeling better if you hug me..."   
  
Hug. It must mean touching, Heero thought. He gratefully hugged her. At least she would share a hug, if not a kiss.   
  
Heero calmed down after awhile. Relena softly rubbed his back while rocking him, whispering encouragements into his ear. Heero shifted his head, and opened his slightly red eyes to look at her face. She had her eyes closed, and a soft smile was playing across her lips.   
  
Heero brought in a shaky breath, and slowly exhailed as he watched her. She was just so confusing.   
  
Relena enjoyed the moment of intimacy. She felt priveledged in the fact that Heero had shown a side of himself that he had ever shown anyone else. Dr. J was right. Heero really was a kind-hearted boy.   
  
She had never suspected him of being anything else.   
  
"Relena?" Heero asked, quietly.   
  
"Yes, Heero?" Relena answered, keeping her eyes closed.   
  
"How...how come you don't want to kiss me?" Heero asked, slowly, bracing himself for an attack that he didn't know how to defend.   
  
"What?!" Relena exclaimed, surprised. "What do you mean, I 'don't want to kiss' you?"   
  
Heero shrank back, but didn't pull out of the embrance. "You...didn't respond," he answered.   
  
Relena opened her eyes, and smiled down at him. His heart beat became a little irregular, and he wondered what was wrong with it. Blood rushed to his head, and he became very light-headed.   
  
"You didn't give me a CHANCE to respond," Relena whispered. "You surprised me."   
  
Heero gasped when the warm feeling returned full force.   
  
Relena was the one to surprise Heero this time. However, Heero was known for his ability to adapt to the battlefield, and this was really no different.   
  
Heero's second kiss was infinitely more pleasurable than his first. He supposed that it was because she was kissing him back.   
  
A few minutes later, they relunctantly pulled away for air. Exhausted by the whole ordeal, Heero rested his head on her shoulder, and closed his eyes, content to breath in the scent of her hair.   
  
Relena felt Heero relax against her. She sighed, and ran her fingers through his hair. Hearing Heero give off a little moan of pleasure, she held him closer, and pressed her face into is hair, inhailing his scent.   
  
Heero took in another deep breath, liking the way Relena caressed his scalp. He turned his head, and softly kissed her on the place between her ear and jawbone.   
  
As his consciousness succumbed to drowsiness, a final thought occured to Heero.   
  
"Relena?"   
  
"Yes, Heero?" Relena mumbled into his tangled hair.   
  
As his embrace loosened around her, and his head dropped to her shoulder once more, he mumbled, in a voice just under a whisper, "I'm not going to kill you, anymore..."   
  
Relena smiled through her joyful tears, and, knowing that he was fast asleep, replied "I kind of gathered that, Heero Yuy."   
  
  
Author's Notes:   
  
1. KA~WAI~!!! ^o^ x infinity!!! Warm & Fuzzy Feeling all over!!! n_n   
  
2. ahem Now that I got that out, I have to tell you, I tried my best to make Heero in-character. As Dr. J told Relena, Heero is actually a kind hearted boy. Another point: Heero was brought up as the Perfect Soldier, and I don't think that Dr.J is the hugging, kissing, grandfatherly type, and I doubt that he taught Heero about the 'birds and the bees'.   
  
3. I also like the idea that Heero doesn't understand affectionate gestures. It's so kawaii!!! And it isn't really surprising that he doesn't know what 'crying' is. (Pfft. Just read the sequel. It's RIDICULOUS!!! n_n)   
  
4. I'm not sure when this takes place. It might even be AU. -_- Sigh. Just keep your mind open.  
  
5. If you don't want to review, don't. If you want to flame me, go right ahead.  



	2. Instinct 2

Instinct 2  
  
by  
  
Nin Tendo  
  
  
  
~ Disclaimer ~ 6_6 dum dee dum 9_9 ...I don't own Gundam Wing, or Ranma 1/2.  
  
  
WARNING!!! If you like the traditional yaoi pairings, you will (probably) not like this fic, because I make fun of 1x2 and (to a lesser content) 3x4. There is also a freaky (alternate) yaoi ending with....original....pairings. It's at the end (and marked) so you can avoid it if you want to. n_n I changed the real ending because I scared myself....n_n There is also EXTREME OOC-ness, but it's intentional.  
  
  
  
  
AN OUT TAKE FROM "INSTINCT" (minor Ranma 1/2 crossover. Believe it or not, this is actually the scene that inspired me to write "Instinct"! O.o)  
  
  
Relena froze when Heero kissed her. It was as unexpected as the unbridled smile and passionate embrace. Relena's mind was sent into complete turmoil...  
  
  
Until a reaction, deep within her subconsciousness, reared its ugly head. It could only be called a deeply buried instinct.  
  
  
Relena pulled away sharply, glared at him, and shouted, "HEERO NO BAKA!!!" before unloading a fierce uppercut that sent Heero soaring over the rooftops.  
  
  
Relena stalked away, muttering under her breath about that 'stupid hentai baka'. Suddenly, she froze in her tracks, gasped, and wondered what, exactly, had possessed her to do such a thing.  
  
  
Meanwhile, Heero crashed through the roof of Duo's hanger, where he was staying. He grimaced, sat up, and went to his room. He turned on his laptop, and hacked into Relena's medical files, just to make sure she didn't have a serious mental condition.  
  
  
Seeing nothing out of the ordinary, Heero got himself ready for bed, wondering about where Relena learned to punch. His jaw HURT.  
  
  
If Heero had looked a little closer, he would have seen a large WARNING sign at the bottom.  
  
  
Written beneath the sign were the words: Approach with extreme caution! Subject will react violently to ANY type of intimacy from the opposite sex. This may be the result of being the grandaughter, twenty-five generations removed, of one Akane Saotome. Maiden name: Tendo. Yes, THAT Akane Tendo. However, this condition will tone down in later years, completely disappearing by her early twenties. Until then, look, but don't touch.  
  
  
(A/N: Bwahahahaha!!! Just a reminder: the 'instinct' is deeply buried, and didn't react until the kiss. Yeah, I know that the warning said "ANY type of intimacy", but that's just a precaution. She has, until now, never gotten close to a guy, so they're not taking any chances. ;p  
  
  
(ANYWAY, ON WITH THE SEQUEL!!! ...For real this time. It's not related to the above)  
  
  
THE NEXT DAY...  
  
  
Duo was starting to get a little worried. Heero hadn't made it back last night. He didn't even know where he had gone, with his parting words being, "I need to cut some loose ends."  
  
  
He couldn't be dead, Duo supposed. The kid had been practically BEGGING for his death from the very start. Every time that he had courted Death, she had stood him up (pun intended).  
  
  
He could have possibly taken longer to 'cut loose ends' than he had estimated, but Duo really doubted that. Heero could blow up an entire military base in less than an hour. He could finish up 'loose ends' in a matter of minutes.  
  
  
He could have gotten lucky. Duo snicked at the thought. As if. It probably didn't fit into his Perfect Soldier attitude. A major mission could pop up, and he couldn't get side-tracked, right?  
  
  
The only reason that Duo could think of, was that he had received another mission, and was in over his head.  
  
  
Not wanting to take any chances, Duo sent for the other Gundam pilots. A few minutes later, Duo briefed them on the situation.  
  
  
"Is his Gundam still here?" Trowa asked.  
  
  
"Yeah," Duo replied, "and that's why I want to know where he is. If he had brought his Gundam with him, I would just have to check for his signal. But he DIDN'T bring his Gundam, and he's been missing since last night!"  
  
  
"He could have spent the night at a hotel..." Quatre suggested, worry lines starting to grow on his forehead.  
  
  
"He would have called!" Duo protested. "And I checked all the hotels already!" He paused. "Geez, I'm starting to act like a worried parent, or something."  
  
  
Wufei snorted. "Look," he said, "Yuy can take care of himself. He's probably on his way back as we speak. The 'loose ends' that he mentioned could have just been an excuse to escape Maxwell's smartass comments!!!"  
  
  
"Hey!!" Duo shouted, indignant. "I resent that remark!"  
  
  
Wufei smirked. "Exactly why I used it in the first place!"  
  
  
Duo growled, and the other two pilots had to hold him back, lest Wufei be seriously injured, and unable to help them find Heero.  
  
  
Duo, who was effectively restrained, decided to engage himself and 'Wu-man' in a shouting match instead. Wufei unhappily complied.  
  
  
Things quickly got worse. Duo and Wufei weren't going to stop arguing for anything, and Quatre started shouting about a temporary truce, until they found the missing pilot.  
  
  
Trowa hung back, rolling his eyes. It would take a miracle before they would shut up, and that miracle had to be pretty damn surprising at that.  
  
  
Heero skipped into the room, happily humming, with a smile that seemed to wrap all he way around his head.  
  
  
Silence (except for Heero's humming).  
  
  
Heero paused in mid-skip. The other four Gundam pilots were staring at him as if he ad grown five extra heads (a sixth one out of his rear).  
  
  
Duo's jaw hung open from an unfinished sentence. Without warning, it fell the rest of the way to the floor.  
  
  
Wufei blinked. Then blinked again. And again. And again. And again. And again...  
  
  
Quatre's eyes crossed, and he was down for the count.  
  
  
Trowa's eyes popped out of his head. (Ow. And with those bangs, too...)  
  
  
Heero's eyebrows scrunched together, in confusion (KAWAII!!! n_n), and he asked, "What? Is something wrong with my hair?" (O.O)  
  
  
The (conscious) pilots continued to stare at him.  
  
  
Heero blinked. "O...kay," he said, then peered into a small, handheld mirror that someone had convieniently placed on a nearby table. His hair was fine, but he was...wearing lipstick.  
  
  
Heero giggled (KAWAII!!!x2 n_n), and left for the bathroom to clean himself up.  
  
  
The (conscious) pilots fainted. (O.o That sentence is weird...)  
  
  
THE NEXT DAY... (prepare for 1x2 and 3x4 bashing!!! I warning you, so you better not flame me for bashing these couples!!!)   
  
  
Duo was certain that the events of yesterday were just a wacked out dream, telling that he REALLY needed a vacation.  
  
  
There was NO way in hell that Heero would skip into a room, smiling, humming, and giggling. Hell would freeze over before Heero cracked a smile.  
  
  
It was just a stupid dream, right?  
  
  
Duo rubbed his eyes, and walked into his kitchen, intent on making himself breakfast, and forgetting the stupid dream that continued to play mind games with him.  
  
  
Seeing Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei sitting at the table didn't help much.  
  
  
Duo faked a grin. Maybe it was just a coinincidence? "Uh...hey, guys. Ah...what are you doing here?"  
  
  
They ignored him. Trowa was reading a piece of paper, Quatre was staring into space with bloodshot eyes, and Wufei was quietly snickering.  
  
  
Duo was about to repeat himself when Trowa turned to him, and said, "Well, we know why Heero's been acting so strange now."  
  
  
Duo's smile crumbled away, and his eyes aquired a psychotic glint. He shook his head in denial, and mumbled, "No, no, no. It was just a friggin' dream. Heero DID NOT skip home, humming, smiling, giggling, and wearing lipstick! There's no way in hell."  
  
  
Trowa blinked at him, then handed him a slip of paper.  
  
  
"'To Duo, Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei'," Duo said, reading aloud. "'I apologize if I have worried you about my whereabouts yesterday and the night before. If you must know, I have been with Relena. I have aborted my mission to kill her. I now 'hug' and 'kiss' her, instead. We have gone on a 'date' today. I will be back by ten. PS: What's a 'date'? PPS: Something is wrong with my--" Duo cut himself off, staring at the sentence in embarrassment.  
  
  
Wufei fell to the floor with a belly laugh. Hysterical, he gasped, "Who...would have...known....that Yuy was...so naive!!!"  
  
  
Quatre just looked horrified, and Trowa cracked a smile.  
  
  
(A/N: Here's the yaoi bashing, people!!! This is your last chance to press the "Back" button!!! No flames!!!)  
  
  
Suddenly, Duo collapsed to the floor. "Why, Heero?!" he cried. "WHY?! Why did you go to Relena when you have ME?! TRAITOR!!! TWO-TIMER!!!" Duo paused. "O...kay...will someone please tell me what the hell I was just doing?!"  
  
  
Since Wufei was still rolling around the floor, laughing, and Quatre was becoming increasingly more horrified by the second, so Trowa answered his question. "Just pretend that you didn't say anything. The Author is attempting to make fun of the yaoi, Heero/Duo fanfics."  
  
  
Duo turned green. "Me and...Heero? HEERO?! Me and that suicidal maniac?! TOGETHER?! I'm going to puke!! Good-bye, cruel fanfiction!!" He grabbed a knife, and attempted to slice open his wrists. However, this fic IS classified as 'humor', so the knife turned out to be plastic. "INJUSTICE!" Duo screamed.  
  
  
Wufei laughed just a little harder.  
  
  
Quatre finally snapped out of his trance. He sighed, pried the plastic knife out of Duo's grip, and said, "You should be grateful. Sure, those sick-minded fanfiction authors occasionally pair you up with Heero, but there are INFINITE Trowa/Quatre flicks out there."  
  
  
Trowa glared at Quatre. "As if I would ever fall in love with a wuss like you!!!"  
  
  
Quatre burst into tears, and glomped the first person in range. Wufei, who stopped laughing, and glared at Trowa for the injustice.  
  
  
Trowa rolled his eyes, and turned to the other pilot. "Are you alright, Duo?"  
  
  
Duo was trying to chop off his head via plastic butcher knife. "I have no reason to live."  
  
  
Trowa pulled a lollipop out of his pocket. "Does Duo wanna lolly?"  
  
  
"LOLLY!!!" Duo cried, dropping the psuedo-knife, and happily plunging the lollipop into his gaping maw.  
  
  
Trowa looked at Wufei, who was rapidly turning blue via Quatre. He sighed.  
  
  
"Does Kitty wanna lolly?" ('Kitty' is my nickname for Quatre n_n)  
  
  
"LOLLY!!!" Quatre cried, dropping Wufei, and happily punging the lollipop into his gaping maw.  
  
  
(A/N: Bwahahaha!!! That makeshift ending is totally pathetic!!!! Bwahahaha!!!!  
  
  
(HERE IS THE FREAKY YAOI ENDING! RUN!! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!!!!!)  
  
  
Quatre burst into tears, and glomped Wufei, who stopped laughing, and glared at Trowa. "Wu-chan!" Quatre cried, "Trowa's being mean to me!"  
  
  
Wufei put his arms around Quatre, and continued to glare at Trowa. "Forget that weakling onna, Kat-chan," he growled. "He's not worth the trouble. Besides, you have me."  
  
  
Quatre calmed down, and mumered, "Okay, Wu-chan."  
  
  
Trowa rolled is eyes, and turned to the other pilot. "Are you alright, Duo?"  
  
  
Duo was trying to chop off his head via plastic butcher knife. "I have no reason to live."  
  
  
Trowa bent down, and whispered into his ear, Come upstairs with me, and I'll GIVE you a reason to live."  
  
  
Duo dropped the psuedo-knife and followed Trowa upstairs. After all, while Trowa and Wufei were still an item, Wufei couldn't stop telling him about how good Trowa was.  
  
  
(sounds of the author retching in the background)  
  
  
(OKAY! IT'S SAFE NOW! COME READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTES!)  
  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
  
1. O.o o.o o.O That alternate yaoi ending will haunt my dreams forever. Don't bother flaming me about it. Dee Jay already beat me up....;_; (Dee Jay is my unknown friend, if you're wondering...)  
  
  
2. I'm sorry if I offended yaoi lovers. I actually don't dislike yaoi as much as this fic says. But, I REALLY HATE 1x2!!!!! (3x4, 2x5, and other pairings, I tolerate). But, seriously, I may never write a yaoi fic. (This one does not count :p) If I do, it will only be 3x4, because there is proof. (There is no proof for 1x2, SO THERE!!! Nyah!!!! }:p)  
  
  
3. Geez, my humor is turning a bit raunchy. I should seek help before it gets worse...  
  
  
4. If you don't want to review, don't. If you want to flame, go right ahead.  



	3. Instinct 3

Instinct 3  
  
by  
  
Nin Tendo  
  
  
~ Disclaimer ~ Don't sue me! I'm just a kawaii 'lil high school student who gives her paychecks to her parents! You will surely go to hell for delivering God such an insult! n_n I don't own Gundam Wing.  
  
  
  
(A Note: you didn't have to read "Instinct 2" to understand this one. But you DID have to read "Instinct". All you need to know from "Instinct 2", is that Relena and Heero are on a date, and that Heero doesn't know what a date is. Awww...this innocent Heero is so kawaii!! n_n I hope this sequel does justice to "Instinct". Some reviewers said that they liked the first one better, which I TOTALLY agree with. Hahahaha..."Instinct 2" sucks! n_n)  
  
  
  
Heero still didn't understand what a 'date' was. Relena had told him that it was a sort of appointment where two people go out and have fun. Of course, Heero didn't understand what 'fun' was, either, but he chose to remain silent.  
  
They went to a fast food place first. Heero stared at the greasy food in revulsion. How could Relena eat that crap? There was a high risk of food poisoning. Not to mention the so-called 'nutritional content' that fast food joints were so well known for. At least it made a good laxitive.  
  
Relena noticed the look on Heero's face. "Oh, Heero...why don't you loosen up and have fun? You're way too serious. Other guys your age would be stuffing their faces, and talking a mile a minute!"  
  
He stared at her in silence.  
  
"Of course," Relena continued, a smile on her face, "if you were just like other guys, you wouldn't be so special, and we can't have that, now can we?"  
  
That warm, comforting feeling returned to his chest, and he could not hold back a small smile. "Look who's talking," he said, quietly.  
  
A small blush rose in Relena's cheeks. How did Heero manage to be serious, innocent, and romantic, all at the same time?  
  
Heero looked at the clock, and broke the uncomfortable silence. "We're going to miss the movie if we don't leave soon." He had never been to a theater before, and he wanted to see what it was like. Relena had sparked his interest by telling him about her fond memories of going with her adoptive mother and father. She also said that it was 'fun'.  
  
"We better get moving, then," Relena said, grabbing her soft drink, and standing up. She carried her tray to the garbage can, and followed Heero out the door. The movie theater was only a few blocks away.  
  
Heero reached out and took her hand. It seemed to fit perfectly in his palm. Relena looked surprised at the gesture, but said nothing, and just smiled.  
  
If she wasn't mistaken, Heero was really looking forward to the movie.  
  
As they bought their tickets to the latest 'chick flick' as Relena called it, both were victim to many winks, thumbs up, and grins from people that knew them. Relena blushed furiously, but Heero didn't understand. How could Heero know what some couples did in the darkened theater, when he'd never been to a theater before?  
  
Relena led him into a room full of chairs. Not many people were there. All the chairs were turned toward a single wall. Heero guessed that was where the movie was displayed.  
  
They took a seat near the back. Almost immediately, the lights dimmed.  
  
Heero didn't expect the change in atmosphere. He stood up, expecting an ambush.  
  
Relena pulled him back down. "It's okay, Heero. The lights turn off so we can see the movie better."  
  
"Oh," Heero said, feeling foolish.  
  
"Don't worry about it," she replied, smiling at his discomfort.  
  
The movie started, and Heero's eyes fixed on the screen. He stared at it, secretly in awe. The recent perfection of holographic technology had given birth to a new age in Hollywood. Now people could watch movies in three dimensions, not just in the boring old two.  
  
Relena smiled at the look on Heero's face. It was as emotionless as ever, but if you looked deep into his eyes, you could see the barely controlled excitement.  
  
She was glad that Heero had another chance at childhood.  
  
After all the pain he had gone through, he certainly deserved it. She leaned back in her chair, and was soon pulled into the movie's plot.  
  
Halfway through the movie, Relena realized that she was leaning into Heero's shoulder. She blushed, and pulled away a little too quickly, which got Heero's attention. He looked at her in confusion, then slowly put his arm around her, pulling her back into her earlier position.  
  
She expected him to turn back to the movie, but his eyes kept staring into her own. 'Oh...' she thought, when he leaned over to capture her lips.  
  
It needn't be said that they didn't watch the rest of the movie.  
  
~Later~  
  
Relena and Heero exited the movie theater, a huge smile on Relena's face, and a smaller version on Heero's.  
  
"Let's go to the park, Heero," Relena suggested. "Maybe we can watch the sun set over by the lake."  
  
Heero took Relena's hand again and nodded. Relena wondered if he was getting addicted to her touch. Lately, he didn't seem able to be apart from her for long periods of time. Not that she was complaining. She was far from complaining.  
  
Along the way, they saw a little boy run into the waiting arms of his mother. "I love you, Mommy!" he exclaimed, then giggled when she planted a kiss on his cheek.  
  
Heero looked a little wistful, and Relena's heart ached at the sight. Did Heero even remember his mother?  
  
After a few minutes of silence, the two arrived at the lake. It was man made, clear, and a few ducks swam on the surface. The sun was staring to dip low in the sky.  
  
They sat down on a nearby bench, and just stared at nature's inspiring display.  
  
Relena sighed. "The earth has tornadoes, hurricanes, and other natural disasters, but, at times like these, I'm glad that I live here. The colonies don't have natural disasters, but they don't have Mother Nature either. What do you think Heero? Would people rather live on the earth or the colonies?"  
  
Heero looked thoughtful. "I think that some people born on Earth sometimes forget all the beautiful things, and remember the dangers, so they go to the colonies. Then the people who grew up on the colonies are drawn back to Earth by it's beauty, dealing with the dangers in their own way. I suppose it will soon become an eternal cycle."  
  
Relena smiled. Heero could be so silent at times, but he was always ready to share his thoughts and ideas.  
  
They turned to watch the sunset again.  
  
"Can I ask you a question, Relena?" Heero asked, slowly.  
  
"Yes, Heero?"  
  
"What is 'love'?"  
  
She paused, then turned to look at him. "I don't think that anyone can accurately answer that question, Heero," she said, her heart breaking. She wondered if anyone had ever loved him before. If he had ever loved.  
  
"Try," Heero replied.  
  
"Alright," she answered. "But there are so many kinds of love...and some of them are confusing."  
  
"Many kinds?" Heero asked. "You mean those people in the movie have a different type of love than that little boy and his mother?"  
  
"Yes. Definitely," Relena replied, quickly.  
  
Heero remained silent, and Relena fought to find the words that explained the strong, weak, fickle, fidel emotion that some would wait a lifetime to experience.  
  
"Um..."  
  
Inspiration!  
  
"You love what you can't live without," Relena answered, satisfied with her answer.  
  
"That would mean that I love the earth, air, water..." Heero listed.  
  
"No! That's not what I meant!" protested Relena.  
  
"It isn't?" Heero asked.  
  
"No...I mean...yes, you can't live without those things, and probably love them (in a sense), but that's not the kind of love that I'm talking about."  
  
"Then, what kind of love are you talking about?"  
  
"The kind that people feel for other people," she answered.  
  
"You're saying that people die if they're apart from their loved ones?"  
  
"That's not what I meant!"  
  
"That's what you said."  
  
"Augh! You're impossible! No. Wait. The QUESTION is impossible! How am I supposed to know what love is? I'm only fifteen!" Relena retorted.  
  
"You're cute when you're angry," Heero replied, smirking.  
  
Relena blushed.  
  
"When you blush, too."  
  
Relena's cheeks turned an even deeper red.  
  
Heero's grin grew a little. "Try again."  
  
She forced the redness to go away, and added more onto her answer. "I didn't mean that you'll die physically. I meant that you would die emotionally."  
  
"So, for example," Heero said, "if someone that I 'love' dies, I would become catatonic?"  
  
Relena sighed. "Only in extreme cases."  
  
"Then what happens the rest of the time?"  
  
Relena thought hard. "Let me restate it, Heero. Love is...when you can't imagine a future without certain people in it. Or, if you can, you feel a great deal of emotional pain. I think that answer is more accurate."  
  
"Hmm..." Heero brooded. "I think you're saying that I would feel sad if someone I 'loved', died."  
  
"Yes. You would feel sad, Heero."  
  
"I felt sad when I killed that little girl and her dog. Does that mean that I 'love' her?" His voice cracked when he mentioned the little girl.  
  
'Heero killed a little girl..?' Relena thought, horrified. "I-I suppose," she answered, "but it could have been guilt more than anything..."  
  
"No," Heero said, suddenly. "I do 'love' her. I do. She was so happy and carefree. I can not imagine a future without people like her. When she died, I lost all hope in the future, and in myself."  
  
'Was that why Heero tried to kill himself so many times?' Relena thought to herself. "Then maybe you did love her," she replied, smiling.  
  
"Yeah, but now I have hope for the future again."  
  
Relena succumbed to curiousity. "What gave you hope again, Heero?"  
  
Heero looked thoughtful. "I think maybe you did."  
  
Relena's face lit up with a smile, and she gave him a hug. A small smile came to Heero's face from her actions, and the warmth of her embrace. He encircled her in his arms, and returned the hug.  
  
"I hope you never lose hope again, Heero, because I think I love you. I can't imagine a future without you."  
  
Heero pulled away just enough to look into her eyes. "Do I 'love' you, Relena?"  
  
Relena shook her head. "I can't answer that, Heero."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
She smiled. "Because that's a question that you have to ask yourself."  
  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
1. Awwww! n_n Don't you love my kawaii 'lil version of Heero??? n_n Seriously, though. Does this fic do justice to "Instinct"? Or do I need to change some parts? Heero seems more in-character to me, though...  
  
2. Here's a notice: My friend, Perfect Soldier, has taken down all her stories from FF.N because of some things that has happened to her lately. If you want to read her fics, please e-mail her at: DaGirl6O@aol.com (That's the letter 'O', not a zero)  
  
3. Here's a small conversation with my mother while I was writting this fic:  
  
Mom: Hey, computer-bug.  
Nin: I'm writing a story.  
Mom: You're always writing a story.  
Nin: Hehehe...  
  
That tells you a little something about me, doesn't it? n_n  
  
4. There is no planned sequel for this. I don't think another sequel would be good for the story anyway. What do you think? If you REALLY want a sequel, you're probably gonna hafta give me a good idea! Right now, I'm out of ideas for this story.  
  
5. Here's my last laugh (so I don't write another stupid humor sequel):  
  
Heero: Relena, where do babies come from?  
Relena: (blushes) ...Ah...coughcough...ahem...  
  
Bwahahahahahaha!!!! n_n  
  
6. If you don't want to review, I hold nothing against you. If you want to flame, go ahead, but leave your email address so I can apologize for offending you!!! (Yes, I am a very backwards person...n_n)  
  
Dee: No, Nin. You're not BACKWARDS, you're INSANE! Bwahahahahaha!!!  
Nin: Oh, yeah! I almost forgot! n_n Mwahahahaha!!! 


	4. Instinct 4

Instinct 4  
  
  
by  
  
  
Nin Tendo  
  
  
~ Disclaimer ~ Yadda yadda. I don't own Gundam Wing. (sniffle)  
  
  
(A small note: though this story might SEEM to contain adult situations, I assure you, it doesn't. It just might SEEM that way. Just a few questionable conversations, and some bad language. This is also a semi-song fic. The song appears near the end, but try to guess what it's going to be before you reach it. n_n)  
  
  
  
  
To the rest of the world, an ordinary young man was crossing the street.  
  
  
But you and I know better than that, dear reader.  
  
  
The young man's name was Heero Yuy, and Heero Yuy might very wll be anything BUT ordinary.  
  
  
However, he was doing a fairly good job at APPEARING ordinary. Passer-by didn't give him a second glance.  
  
  
Oh, and did I neglect to mention that a permanent smile seemed to be etched onto his face, and that his eyes sparkled with a rare, utter, complete contentment?  
  
  
Judging by your shocked faces, yes I did.  
  
  
Sorry about that.  
  
  
Anyway, yes, Heero Yuy was crossing the street, and, yes, Heero Yuy was smiling.  
  
  
Yes, Heero Yuy was finally content. At peace with himself, the world, and other people.  
  
  
No, Heero Yuy was not hit by a car. You can stop worrying now. Such an evil plot twist would completely destroy the story for most of you.  
  
  
No, there is a different reason why this chapter's genre is 'drama'.  
  
  
=======================================================================================  
  
  
Heero Yuy crossed the street, smiling. After ten hours of work, he was finally going home. Tomorrow was his day off, too.  
  
  
Relena was also waiting for him. She always was.  
  
  
She had waited for him for the past three years, ever since he had moved in with her.  
  
  
He had never been so happy in his life.  
  
  
The first two years had been hard for her, he knew. For both of them. Post-Tramatic Stress had caused him to have a nervous breakdown. Luckily, Relena had managed to get him to see a therapyist before he did something stupid. At first, he had refused to open up, but when Relena had nearly burst into tears, he had caved in.  
  
  
That was her effect on him. Despite his past, she had somehow melted his icy heart.  
  
  
The nights were the hardest for her, though. He often had nightmares during that period. For a while, Relena would wake up and come running, but then their rooms gradually grew closer together, until, finally, they were sleeping in the same bed.  
  
  
As time passed, his nightmares ceased to exist, yet Relena continued to stay with him.  
  
  
He had gotten so used to her presence, that on the few nights that they had been forced to stay apart, Heero found that he couldn't sleep at all.  
  
  
He was largely dependant on her, yet he would not have it any other way.  
  
  
Heero was eighteen years old, done with school. He had a good paying job and a beautiful girlfriend.  
  
  
He was content.  
  
  
And then he crossed the street.  
  
  
The scene that greeted him on the other side was not very common in real life, but stereotypical in the world of fiction.  
  
  
For a reason that he couldn't fathom, Heero fell to his knees, and felt a strange sensation in his chest that he could only describe as his heart 'breaking'.  
  
  
A family was having a picnic in the park.  
  
  
Two children, a boy and a girl, were chasing each other, playing a game of tag. Indignant cries of "You cheated!" rose in the air, and the other would immediately contridict their sibling.  
  
  
The mother and father were chuckling at their children's antic, holding each other close. When their laughter died down, they would gaze deeply into each other's eyes, and whisper sweet nothings underneath their breath, so only the other would hear.  
  
  
Heero breathed deeply, forcefully, then, with a soul-wrenching moan of grief, he stood, turned, and ran.  
  
  
=======================================================================================  
  
  
'Almost done,' Relena thought to herself, determined to finish.  
  
  
It was almost six. Heero would be home soon, and she wante to get the paperwork over with, so she could greet him at the door.  
  
  
It wasn't necessary, she knew. Heero wasn't an emotional wreck anymore. She knew that he didn't need her presence every single second of every single day. Not anymore. But she still enjoyed watching the smile slowly grow across his face when she greeted him with a hug.  
  
  
She loved to make him smile. It made it all worthwhile.  
  
  
'There!' she thought, in victory, as she finished, setting her pen down on her desk.  
  
  
Relena was eighteen years old, done with school. She had a good paying job and was in love with her handsome boyfriend.  
  
  
She was content.  
  
  
And then the door burst open.  
  
  
Relena looked up, surprised, as Heero stumbled across the room, and pulled her into his arms. He buried his face into her shoulder, shaking violently, a haunting moan escaping from his lips.  
  
  
"Oh, my God..." Relena whispered, wrapping her arms around him, tears coming to her eyes. "Not again... please...not again...."  
  
  
Heero sank to his knees, pulling them both to the floor.  
  
  
Relena took a deep breath, and focused all her energy on calming Heero down, all the while thinking tortured thoughts.  
  
  
Heero stopped shaking nearly ten minutes later, but he cotinued to hold onto her like a lifeline. His breathing still came deep and forced.  
  
  
Relena gathered her courage, and whispered, "What's wrong, Heero?"  
  
  
Heero released another tortured moan, and embraced her tighter. Moments later, he shook his head, mumbling something like, "I don't know."  
  
  
Relena ran her fingers through his hair, then pulled them both to their feet. She caught a glimpse of Heero's eyes. They reminded her of the blank, lost look that he had in his eyes three years ago.  
  
  
It scared the hell out of her.  
  
  
"Come on, Heero. Let me make you something. It might help if you ate something," Relena suggested.  
  
  
Heero slowly nodded. Taking a few deep, calming breaths, he relunctantly pulled away, but still held her hand in an iron grip, as if he was afraid that she would disappear into thin air.  
  
  
'Why is this happening?' Relena thought, despairingly. 'After all this time? We were finally content. Why is Heero having a relapse NOW?'  
  
  
She fied a few sandwiches in complete silence, wondering what she could do to help him.  
  
  
Heero had let go of her hand when he realized that she needed it, but still stayed in physical contact. He wrapped her in his arms from behind, closed his eyes, and rested his head on her shoulder.  
  
  
Relena started to feel a slight dampness on her neck.  
  
  
She quickly finished up the sandwiches. Choking back the sobs that threatened to break free, Relena whirled around and embraced him tightly.  
  
  
"Don't cry, Heero," she whispered, hoarsely, "please don't cry..."  
  
  
Sniffling a little, Heero replied, "I thought you said that crying was good for me."  
  
  
"You've cried too much, Heero. You should be smiling and laughing now. Smiling and laughing is good for you, too."  
  
  
Heero forced a small smile to his lips for Relena's sake.  
  
  
Relena sighed. Picking up the sandwiches, she led Heero to the table. Pulling two chairs close togather, they sat down.  
  
  
Heero placed one hand on her knee, and forced down some of the sandwich. After a few bites, he put it down and just stared at it.  
  
  
The food tasted bland in Relena's mouth. Losing her appetite, she covered Heero's hand with hers, geting his attention.  
  
  
"Heero, please tell me what happened to you that caused this to happen."  
  
  
He closed his eyes, and took a deep breath. "I was walking home when I came across a...family. They were all smiling laughing, and...having fun. I was suddenly hurting all over. I wanted to scream at the top of my lungs, but I just ran instead. I don't know why I reacted this way. What is wrong with me, Relena?" he demanded, opening his eyes again.  
  
  
Relena placed one hand on his cheek, and caressed it lightly. "Nothing is wrong with you, Heero. You are only human. As a human being, you are allowed to experience human emotions. Just because you feel sad does not mean that something is wrong with you. If that was true, there would be something wrong with the entire human race. There is nothing wrong wih you, Heero."  
  
  
Heero pulled her close in a desperate hug. "I want this sadness to go away, Relena," he sbbed, words muffled by her shirt.  
  
  
"Me too, Heero," she replied, whispering. Looking at the clock, she saw that it was almost seven. Maybe if they went to bed early...?  
  
  
"Lets go to bed, Heero. Sleep will do us both some good. Besides, you're exhausted."  
  
  
Heero nodded, and they went upstairs to their bedroom, leaving their barely touched meal on the table.  
  
  
=======================================================================================  
  
  
Relena watched Heero as he slept. His face was slack, showing no emotion. She couldn't decide if she was happy that he escaped his sadness, or sad, because he wasn't happy.  
  
  
She thought back to what Heero had said. He had seen a happy, carefree family, and experienced a deep, emotional pain. Why had that happened? He, himself had been happy and carefree just before he saw them, hadn't he? So why did he react that way? There was no rational explanation for his sudden heartbreak, unless...  
  
  
It hit her like a ton of bricks. Heero wanted a family.  
  
  
But...he was an orphan, just like her. How could they have a family? There was only one option.  
  
  
They had to start a family of their own.  
  
  
Relena ran her hand through Heero's hair, wondering what she could do. They both had tomorrow off work. Maybe she could do something then.  
  
  
She sighed, then rested her head on his bare chest.  
  
  
She would start tomorrow morning.  
  
  
Relena would make Heero happy, even if it was the last thing she did.  
  
  
=======================================================================================  
  
  
Relena was awakened by a loud shout, nearly falling out of bed.  
  
  
Turning to the right, she saw Heero sitting up straight, tears running down his face, his breathing forced, hrd, and shallow. He stared straight ahead, eyes glazed, like a deer frozen in the headlights of an oncoming car. He held the sheets in a white-knuckled grip, shaking so hard, even his hair quivered.  
  
  
"H-Heero...?" Relena stuttered, fearful. She couldn't seem to move. 'Please, God, not this again...' she silently prayed.  
  
  
Heero turned to look at her, his eyes wide and wild. He reached out tentively, and touched her arm.  
  
  
"Not...a dream...?" he asked, voice shuddering from the sheer force of his sobs.  
  
  
Relena could only shake her head.  
  
  
Heero forced his eyes shut, and rested his head on her shoulder. "Don't leave me," he whispered, hoarsely. "Please, Relena, don't ever leave me all alone..."  
  
  
Relena wrapped her arms around his waist, Heero responding in kind. "I'll never leave you, Heero," she whispered into his ear. "We need each other. I'll always be there for you, and you'll always be there for me. We give each other the strength to go on. You wil never be alone. Not anymore."  
  
  
All at once, Heero's shuddering ceased, and he sighed onto her neck. His body reaxed against her's, and his breathing became even again.  
  
  
He was asleep, but now he had a smile on his face.  
  
  
Relena thanked God.  
  
  
"I'll d whatever it takes, Heero. I'll do whatever it takes to keep that smile on your face."  
  
  
=======================================================================================  
  
  
When Relena woke again, it was to a stray sunbeam, and a note taped to her forehead.  
  
  
Heero was gone.  
  
  
A momentary panic rose in her, but she forced it down, and read the note.  
  
  
~~~  
Relena:  
  
  
Don't worry about me. I've gone for a walk. I need to think. Please don't come after me. I'll be fine.  
  
  
Heero  
~~~  
  
  
Relena sighed, running her fingertips over the smooth paper. She had to do something without him, too. Perhaps it was better this way.  
  
  
=======================================================================================  
  
  
"How are you doing, Hilde?" Relena asked, greeting her friend when she opened the apartment door.  
  
  
Hilde gave Relena a sisterly hug. "I've never been better, Relena. How's life treating you?"  
  
  
"It...could be better," Relena confessed.  
  
  
"What happened?" Hilde asked, concerned, letting her in.  
  
  
"Heero had a relapse," she whispered.  
  
  
Hilde stared into Relena's eyes for a moment, hoping to find a clue about what had happened to cause such a thing. Finally, she closed the door, and said, "Duo's not home right now. Tell me what happened."  
  
  
Relena sat down on a couch, and Hilde sat beside her. "Heero told me that he saw a family in a park, and that he just...broke down. He doesn't know why it happened, why it affected him that way, but it hurt him. I think that he might...he might want a family."  
  
  
Hilde raised an eyebrow. "A family? Are you thinking what I think you're thinking?"  
Relena gave a slight nod. "Heero doesn't have a family that he knows of, and neither do I, excluding Milliardo, of course. If Heero wants a family so muh that he had a relapse, I have to give him one. My conscience wouldn't allow otherwise, and neither would my heart."  
  
  
"And, what, exactly, are you planning to do about this?"  
  
  
Relena gave a small smile that almost reached her eyes. "In my mind, there are only two options. Comrades are as close, and sometimes even closer, than biological families. If I could convince the rest of the pilots and their friends and family to come live with us in my mansion, we would become a family of sorts. Families create a sene of belonging. The gundam pilots...they're the only ones of their kind. They belong together."  
  
  
"There are several problems with that. One of them is the fact that Trowa Barton works in a travelling circus," Hilde critisized.  
  
  
Relena smirked slightly. "Would they be more popular as a travelling circus, or Relena Dorlain's personal entertainment? I can guarantee that their crowd would double. People would visit from all over the world to see my very own circus. Besides, they could still occasionally go travelling. It's not like I would be imprisioning them."  
  
  
Hilde smirked back. "It looks like you've covered all the bases, then. What's option number two?"  
  
  
Relena lost her smile. "You know exactly what it is."  
  
  
"I just want to hear it from your lips, Relena."  
  
  
She sighed, giving in. "The secnd option...is to start from scratch. I'll...I'll have his children."  
  
  
"You don't seem so thrilled about that. I would have thought that you would, um, look forward to it."  
  
  
Relena blushed at what Hilde implied. "It's not like that! We're only eighteen, Hilde! I'm not going to lie. I'm...I'm too scared to take that step right now, and even if I was able to overcome my fear, would I be a good mother? Would Hro be a good father? And before children, there's marriage, and before marriage..."  
  
  
Silence decended upon them, until Hilde finally spoke up.  
  
  
"He hasn't said the words yet, has he?"  
  
  
Relena shook her head. "It's been three years, Hilde. Three yearssince he asked me what love was, and if he loved me. I told him then that he was the only one who could answer that question. Three years, Hilde. Isn't that long enough? Did I go through two years of hell for nothing? Nothing? He's been happy lately, but does he love me? Or am I just his friend? His housekeeper? His nurse?"  
  
  
Tears flowed down her face, and her shoulders shook with surpressed sobs.  
  
  
"Does he love me, Hilde? Or does he think of me as his substitute mother?"  
  
  
Hilde put her hands on Relena's shoulders, and stared straight into her eyes. "You're not going to get anywhere with that kind of attitude, girl. Don't kid yourself. What kind of person makes out withheir mother on a dialy basis? Take that statement back before you make me sick."  
  
  
Relena chuckled a little. It didn't have much mirth in it, but it was a stat. "Okay, Hilde, I take it back. Heero definitely does not think that I'm his mother."  
  
  
"Well, then," Hilde said, releasing Relena, and crossing her arms. "What are you going to do, now? I don't think that Heero would like it very much if he came home one day to find that a circus has moved in with him."  
  
  
Relena laughed for real this time. "I suppose that I should run it by Heero first, huh?"  
  
  
Hilde smirked. "Unless you're saving it for a birthday present. Now, get out of here and find your boyfriend before I throw you out myself."  
  
  
=======================================================================================  
  
  
Heero sat on a park bench, watching a group of small children play a game of hide and seek. He wondered why the sight stirred a deep sadness in his chest. There was also a sense of...longing? What did he want?  
  
  
"Oi! Is that you, Heero, ol' buddy? Pal of mine?"  
  
  
Heero rolled his eyes. Of course Duo would find him here. The park was Duo's home away from home.  
  
  
The braided boy strolled over to his friend and sat beside him. "You know," he began, "three years ago, you nearly gave me a heart attack when you suddnly became the happiest person on Earth. Excuse me for pointing this out, but you're not smiling. Is something wrong with this picture?"  
  
  
"Hn," Heero replied, in a now uncharacteristic fashion.  
  
  
Duo sighed in slight annoyance, then placed a hand on Heero's shoulder to get his attention.  
  
  
"Bottled-up feelings never help anyone, man."  
  
  
Heero turned to Duo, and glared. "Go to hell, Maxwell."  
  
  
Duo smiled. "Now that's more like it!"  
  
  
Heero didn't respond. He turned to watch the children again.  
  
  
Duo followed his gaze, and his smile became a faction thinner. It suddenly hit him like a ton of bricks. He understood what Heero Yuy was thinking. That was some freaky shit.  
  
  
Heero felt his comrade's grip tighten on his shoulder, so he turned to look at him again. Duo's eyes were firmly fixed on the children.  
  
  
"Children are God's cure to everything," Duo stated.  
  
  
Heero did a double-take. "What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
  
Duo turned to look at him, a slight grin on his face.  
  
  
"Children can bring happiness to even the saddest person on Earth."  
  
  
Heero's eyes widened a little. He turned to look at the children again.  
  
  
"Welp," Duo announced, getting up, "I gotta go. Hilde's probably waiting for me. It's almost dinnertime. I'll leave you alone, so you can ponder my once in a lifetime words of wisdom. I can tell you now, don't expect another one anytime soon. I fried too many brain cells. And remember to put my name on the quote! It would be nice to be famous for something other than being a gundam pilot."  
  
  
Heero barely registered Duo's idle chatter. His entire being was focused on the sight before him.  
  
  
He didn't break down this time. On the contrary. He smiled.  
  
  
=======================================================================================  
  
  
The moment Heero arrived back home, Relena greeted him with a hug, and looked up at him with concerned eyes.  
  
  
"I'm fine, Relena," he said, trying to calm her nerves. He gave her a sincere smile to reassure her.  
  
  
A smile tugged Relena's lips upwards. "I couldn't help but worry about you, Heero. I'm so glad that you're all right. I have something to ask you."  
  
  
"I have something to ask you, too, but we should get some privacy. Will you go out with me?"  
  
  
"Of course I'll go out with you. After all this time, you don't even need to ask anymore. Where do you want to go, Heero?"  
  
  
"Someplace special. Let me take you there."  
  
  
"I'm right behind you."  
  
  
=======================================================================================  
  
  
Heero took Relena to the beach. More specifically, the beach where they had first met.  
  
  
Relena smile at her boyfriend. Their first meeting hadn't been an ideal setting for a relationship, but it was a meeting nonetheless. She wouldn't have had it any other way.  
  
  
Heero knew that he had to ask her. It was important, after all. But he kept on getting distracted. The sun was low in the sky, and the hazy light accented Relena's hair, eyes, complexion, and lips. Giving into temptation, he wrapped his arms around her.  
  
  
"Relena..." he whispered, slowly leaning toward her.  
  
  
"Heero," she answered, meeting him halfway.  
  
  
Heero doubted that he would eer stop enjoying the feeling of Relena's lips on his. The pure pleasure of it made him want to sigh in utter, complete contentment. He wasn't aware of anything else but her when they were close like this. Her kisses were like water to a man dying of thirst. He felt that he could stay in Relena's arms forever. He never wanted to let go.  
  
  
"Oh, Relena..." he moaned, sinking to his knees.  
  
  
"Ah...Heero..." Relena sighed, as Heero gently lowered her to the sand. She was in heaven. Only Heero could make her feel this way. Only Heero could free her from her earthly bonds, and give her a little taste of paradise.  
  
  
They eventually stopped. Not even the Perfect Soldier could hold his breath forever. Besides, he had Relena to think about He didn't want to suffocate his girlfriend, after all.  
  
  
Breathing hard and heavy, Heero helped Relena up. Still sitting, Relena giggled when she realized how much sand was in her hair. Chuckling, Heero attempted to help her get it out, but it only dissolved into another make-out session.  
  
  
Half an hour later, Relena rested her hand on Heero's chest, and turneto watch the sun set. The glowing orb was barely visible now.  
  
  
Silence decended upon the two, and Heero began to gently massage Relena's shoulders. Releasing an almost inaudiable sigh, she relaxed against him even more.  
  
  
Seeing that she was completely relaxed, Heero moved his hands down, wrapping his arms around her waist.  
  
  
"Relena?" he said, softly.  
  
  
"Yes...?" Relena replied.  
  
  
"Where do children come from?" Heero asked.  
  
  
"Excuse me?!" Relena exclaimed, stiffening against him. Regaining her composture, she pulled awa from his embrace, and asked, "Why do you want to know, Heero?"  
  
  
Confused by her reaction, Heero replied, "Because I want one."  
  
  
Relena took a few deep breaths. "You're getting ahead of yourself, Heero," she stalled. "There are certain....steps that you should take before having a child."  
  
  
"What are these 'steps'?" Heero asked, not discouraged in the least.  
  
  
"Marriage!" Relena blurted. "You shouldn't have a child outside of wedlock!"  
  
  
""Marriage'? 'Wedlock'?" Heero asked. "Is that the place where children come from? When can we go there?"  
  
  
For a reason that Heero couldn't fathom, tears came to Relena's eyes.  
  
  
"No, Heero. No," she whispered, shaking her head, and standing up. "You don't...I can't...why can't you understand?!" she cried, turning around, and bolting in the opposite direction.  
  
  
"R-Relena...?" Heero whispered, frozen in place. "But...you promised..."  
  
  
'You promised that you would never leave me...'  
  
  
=======================================================================================  
  
  
Heero blankly stared at the computer screen.  
  
  
Dark rings were clearly defined underneath his eyes, and the eyes themselves were bloodshot, and the area around them was red, irritated skin. He looked like he hadn't slept in weeks.  
  
  
Heero absently rubbed his bleary eyes. He hadn't gotten a wink of sleep last night. All he could do was stare at the empty space beside him, wondering where Relena was. If he was safe. He was acutely aware of the tears that he had shead, the incolherent mumbling that had passed through his lips, and the insensitive sheets that he had gathered in his fists.  
  
  
He remembered howling like a wounded animal.  
  
  
Heero had forgiven Relena for breaking her promise. He had, after all, broken many of his promises to her. And he didn't blame her, either. He blamed himself. He had...hurt her somehow. He made her cry. If only she would come back. Forgive him. If she came back, he would find out what he had aid that had upset her, and make sure to never say it again.  
  
  
But, where was she? Was she okay? Was she safe? Was she hurt? Was she--  
  
  
The dooto his office burst open, and Duo barged in, shouting, "HEERO! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO RELENA?! SHE FRIGGIN' APPEARED OUT OF NOWHERE, CRYIN' HER FRIGGIN' EYES OUT! EXPLAIN!"  
  
  
Heero grabbed at his chest, feeling as if a fiery blade had passed through his heart. He stood up straight, then abruptly fell to his knees, breathing hard, forced gasps. He grabbed his desk with one hand for support.  
  
  
Duo was instantly at his side, swearing profusely. He helped Heero back into his chair, surprised by how red an swollen his eyes were.  
  
  
"God damn it, Heero," he whispered hoarsely, when Heero had calmed down a little, "I thought that you were having a heart attack. Remember what I said about bottled-up emotions? What the hell happened, man?"  
  
  
Heero took a few deep breaths, trying to stop his chest from convulsing.  
  
  
"Re-elena le-eft me-e..." he managed to choke out.  
  
  
"EXCUSE ME?" Duo exclaimed. "SHE left YOU? Oh, man! I thought it was the other way around!"  
  
  
Heero shook his head. "I ups-et her, and she-e le-eft. I do-don't kno-ow why."  
  
  
Duo took a deep breath. "What were you talking about right before she left?"  
  
  
Heero paused, then said, "I ask-ed h-er w-where child-ren come fr-om..."  
  
  
Duo's eyes widened. "You mean you don't KNOW?"  
  
  
Heero's chest stopped shaking, and he asked, "You know, don't you? Relena didn't tell me. Will you?"  
  
  
Duo sweatdropped. "That's probably something that you should talk about with Relena."  
  
  
"But she didn't tell me when I asked her before."  
  
  
"...She was probably just embarrassed."  
  
  
"'Embarrassed'?"  
  
  
"Yeah...it's a touchy subject to say the least."  
  
  
Heero closed his eyes, and brerathed deeply. When he was sure of himself, he stood up, and started toward the door, grabbing a dictionary along the way.  
  
  
Duo followed him. "And where do you think you're going, pal?"  
  
  
"I need to talk to Relena. I remember where you live. You don't need to escort me."  
  
  
"Of course not," Duo replied. "I just though that you should know that leaving your job during a shift is grounds for a permanent vacation."  
  
  
"Who cares?" Heero retorted.  
  
  
"Obviously not you," Duo mumbled, heading off in a different direction,  
  
  
=======================================================================================  
  
  
"Yes, I understand. Bye, Duo!" Hilde said, hanging up the phone.  
  
  
She turned to look at Relena, who looked like she hadn't slept at all. Her hair was unkempt, and her eyes were red, bloodshot, and desolate.  
  
  
"Relena," Hilde said, softly, getting her friend's attention. "I have to go meet Duo. He says that it's important. Will you be okay by yourself?"  
  
  
Relena nodded.  
  
  
Hilde smiled akwardly. "Eat something, and take a shower. You'll feel better."  
  
  
Relena nodded again.  
  
  
Hilde sighed. The only reason that she even considered leaving Relena alone, was the fact that Duo had told her that Heero would be arriving shortly.  
  
  
And even then. she had her doubts about his so called 'plan'.  
  
  
'If Heero breaks her heart, so help me God, I'll make him a woman.'  
  
  
With a final glance at Relena's empty eyes, Hilde left her apartment, praying that she was doing the right thing.  
  
  
=======================================================================================  
  
  
~~~  
Mar-riage (mar'ij) n.  
  
  
The state of being married; wedlock; the act of marrying or the ceremony entered into by a man and woman so as to live together as husband and wife. -able (adj.)  
~~~  
  
  
Heero stared at the dictionary, not comprehending what the definition was trying to point out. 'Ceremony'? 'Husband'? 'Wife'? But he already lived with Relena. Didn't that make them 'husband and wife'? No, he supposed. They had to complete the 'ceremony' first. Was that why Relena had been so upset? It didn't seem very important, but if Relena wanted to be married...  
  
  
Heero put down the dictionary, and stared out the bus window, noticing that his stop was coming up.  
  
  
'I'm not going to screw up this time,' he vowed.  
  
  
=======================================================================================  
  
  
Relena had took the shower that Hilde had recommended, and was now dressed in some of Hilde's old clothes. Now that her hair was sand-free and her skin felt clean again, she was able to think rationally.  
  
  
What in God's name had possessed her to run away? Sure, she was insecure about Heero's feelings, but he had just recovered. She just had to go and break her promise. God, she was so selfish. What had she been thinking...?  
  
  
Running her fingers through her still slightly damp hair, Relena wondered what she should do. Heero was probably wondering where she was. Should she call him? Should she just go home?  
  
  
No, Heero was probably at his job. She shouldn't desturb him while he worked. Getting him fired wouldn't solve anything.  
  
  
And even if she could talk to him, what would she say?  
  
  
God, why did she have to run away...?  
  
  
Relena sighed in fustration, then turned on the radio, attempting to banish her conflicting thoughts.  
  
  
Losing herself in the music, she almost didn't hear the knock on the door.  
  
  
Thinking that Hilde had come back, or maybe Duo, Relena hurried to the door and opened it, thinking that they had lost their key.  
  
  
"Heero...!" she exclaimed, when she met a pair of Prussian blue eyes. She felt herself tear up a little when she saw how red and swollen those beautiful eyes were.  
  
  
"Relena...I..." He trailed off when he saw the look on her face. She just looked so miserable... Did she hate him, now? His eyes filled with tears at the thought. Why did his throat close up all of a sudden? There was just so much that he had to say...  
  
  
They stared at each other in silence. Heero made no attempt to enter the apartment, and Relena made no attempt to invite him in.  
  
  
The song on the radio came to an end, and a new one began.  
  
  
~~~  
If I could right the wrongs that made you cry  
Would you promise not to say good-night  
'Cause I'm holding on  
With a love so strong  
And I can't tke a day without you by my side.  
  
  
Girl if I could change  
If I could change your mind  
Baby you could help me wipe these tears from my eyes  
  
  
  
  
Girl don't stop  
The sun from shining down on me  
'Cause I can't face another day without your smile  
And if you take away the loving arms the suit around me  
Then I may break down and cry just like a child.  
  
  
Girl I can't belong and I won't be free  
If I fail to bring your lovin' back to me  
So I'm pressin' on  
I hope you understand  
There's a broken heart that lies within your hands.  
  
  
So if I could change  
And it won't hurt your pride  
Baby you can help me stop these tears that I cry.  
  
  
Girl don't stop  
The sun from shining down on me.  
'Cause I can't face another day without your smile  
And if you take away the loving arms the suit aroun me  
Then I may break down and cry just like a child.  
  
  
Like a child  
Just like a child  
With the spirits running free  
She showed me why  
Oh, she did  
  
  
Like a child (oh baby)  
Just like a child  
Think of what our love could be  
If our hearts could set us free  
Like a child  
~~~  
  
  
As the chorus repeated itself, Relena swallowed against the lump in her throat, thinking, 'It's true, isn't it? Heero's just like a child, yet he wants adult things. But, when is he going to grow up? If Heero doesn't act like an adult, how can I love him like one?  
  
  
'...Maybe I still have to grow up, too.'  
  
  
Relena opened the door wider, stepped aside, and softly said, "Come in, Heero."  
  
  
Heero bit his lip, and crossed the barrier.  
  
  
Still keeping her distance, Relena closed the door, turned off the radio, then led Heero to the living room, where they sat down on the couch.  
  
  
A few moments passed before Heero was able to break the silence.  
  
  
"I'm sorry, Relena," he said, softly, forcing himself to look her in the eye.  
  
  
"What have you done to be soory about?" Relena asked. 'I should be the one apologizing...'  
  
  
Heero looked uncertain. "I...I made you cry."  
  
  
Relena slowly shook her head. "No, Heero. I made myself cry."  
  
  
"Excuse me?" Heero asked, confused.  
  
  
Continuing, Relena said, "No, you didn't make me cry. I cried because...because you are the saddest person on Earth...and it shouldn't be that way anymore."  
  
  
A memory resurfaced in Heero's mind. "Duo said that chldren can bring happiness to even the saddest person on Earth."  
  
  
"That's true," Relena admitted.  
  
  
"Then tell me why we can't have one," Heero requested.  
  
  
'This again.' "Heero, I absolutely refuse to have a baby outside of wedlock. That's not the way I want to raise a child. If a child's parents are married, they have a stronger sense of belonging and security. If that same child's arents aren't married, that child is very likely to end up being excluded and teased by his or her peers. It's cruel, but children reject others that are different every day. I won't do that to my child, Heero. I won't."  
  
  
Heero processed the information. No, he didn't want that to happen to his child, either. After all, something akin to that had happened to him while he was young. Back when Odin had looked after him, his peers had treated him like he was sub-human. One of the reasons that they treated him that way was because he had no mother-figure. It wa because of his lonely childhood that he had withdrawn himself from the world. The war had only pushed him farther away from humanity. If he was to have a child, he didn't want his offspring to inherit his tragic childhood.  
  
  
So, Heero came to a decision.  
  
  
"Let's get married, then, Relena."  
  
  
Relena burst into fresh tears, completely surprising and confusing Heero in the same instant. He moved to comfort her, but she gently pushed him away.  
  
  
With tears streaming down her face, Relena whispered, "I can't marry someone who doesn't love me, Heero," before standing up and walking toward the door.  
  
  
Heero felt as if his soul was torn apart, but he was determined not to let this chance slip through his fingertips like it did last night. He was completely determined to fix things between him and Relena.  
  
  
He wouldn't let her walk away again. God, tears came to his eyes at the mere thought of spending another night without her by his side. A feeling of absolute emptiness filled his soul at the mere thought of never seeing her face again.  
  
  
"Relena!" he cried, standing up and grabbing her wrist. When she turned to look at him, her eyes overflowing with tears, any words that he had possibly managed to gather in his mind vanished, and he simply spoke from the heart.  
  
  
Relena looked deep into his eyes, and saw the broken boy that had found her in the street three years prior.  
  
  
"Please don't leave me, Relena! I love you!"  
  
  
All at once, Relena's tears ceased to be. She searched his eyes for sincerity, then simply whispered, "You do. I love you, too, Heero..."  
  
  
Heero could only pull her close, and cry relieved tears on her shoulder.  
  
  
Relena felt a smile come to her face as she softly rubbed Heero's back. "Yes, Heero. I'll marry you. And when we're both ready, I'll have your children. Smile, Heero. You have a family now."  
  
  
  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
  
1. (cries) God, that ending was so sweet and waffy. I have tears in my eyes, now. (Or maybe it's because my feet hurt so much. Damn my job! Damn it all to hell!!! n_n)  
  
  
2. This chapter was a total son of a b*tch to write. Argh! I was suffering from writer's block, as well as the flu! Geez, this had better be worth it.  
  
  
3. Doesn't the song TOTALLY go with the story? n.n Nothing like a song fic to remind me why I totally love the Backstreet Boys. Their songs are so totally sweet and adorable! (God, I just wrote 'totally' for a total of three times. I need a better vocabulary, man.) I got mixed up with the lyrics, though. The lyrics page said one thing, and they seemed to sing another! Could someone tell me the REAL lyrics? Argh! It's like they were deliberatly trying to confuse me!!! (They succeeded, too)  
  
  
4. There's another sequel. (Damn my idea prone mind!!!!) But it's the LAST one. Seriously. No more Instinct.  
  
  
5. Oh, and another thing. I have decided that this is the REAL sequel to "Instinct". #2 was a satire of my own work and #3 was a simple side-story. #5 is going to be the Epilogue.  
  
  
6. I would REALLY love you guys if you wrote your own side-stories!!! (Hey, I can't hog this kawaii Heero! I gotta share!) Just e-mail it to me, or tell me where I can find it, so I can post it on my site! You guys need ideas? Hmmm....you can write a satire, like I did in #2 (but PLEASE don't go as far as I did. That monster of a fanfic still scares the hell out of me), you can write a WAFF side-story, like I did in #3, or you can write a psychological thriller (drama) detailing Heero's nervous breakdown. Hell, you could write pretty much anything at all! n_n Just be creative!  
  
  
7. A reminder, though. I'm not going to write Instinct 5 until it rules the poll on my site. Right now, Gundam 1/2 is in the lead. I'm working on it as you're reading this. You can find my GW web site (and vote) by going to www.ninscastle.homestead.com/ShinigamisLookoutPoint.html  
  
  
8. Dee has something to say about this chapter. She tells me that she's glad that someone other than Heero and Relena appeared in this fic. Well...you can expect more people in the next chapter!!! n_n  
  
  
9. I would really appreciate it if people critisized this. Some things just seem to be off. Relena's character, for example. Yes, I'm a perfectionist. So? n_n 


	5. Instinct 5

Instinct 5  
  
by  
  
Nin Tendo  
  
  
A/N: Ummm...it starts out semi-humorous (and OOC!), but then it goes totally WAFF...n_n  
  
  
"I've changed my mind, Relena," Heero said, frantically.  
  
"About WHAAAAAAAAAAAT?!" Relena screamed, holding on to her husband's hand tightly.  
  
Desperate tears sprang to Heero's eyes, and he wailed, "I don't want to have a kid any more! Make it go awaaaaaaaaay!!!"  
  
"You can't just up and decide that NOW, STUUUPIIID!!!"  
  
If you haven't guessed by now, Mrs. Relena Yuy was in labor...  
  
=============================================================================  
  
It had all started a few hours ago, at 2:47am. Heero had woken up a few hours prior for a reason he couldn't fathom, but had, since then, gently rested his head on Relena's 8.5 month pregnant womb, feeling strong kicks every so often, and murmering dozens of half-remembered promises to his unborn child.  
  
And then, Relena had woken up, sitting up so suddenly, that Heero had almost been dumped out of bed.  
  
When he had looked up, Relena's face had been twisted in pain. The terror that seized his heart nearly froze the blood in his veins.  
  
He didn't ask any questions, half-knowing what was going on. Without a second thought, he pulled her out of bed, hastily dressed them both, then sped to the hospital, nearly getting them killed on many separate occasions.  
  
When they'd safely arrived at the hospital, Heero had threatened to kill any male doctor who had the gall to volunteer their help to aid the Vice Foriegn Minister to deliver her baby. There was no way in hell that Heero would let another man see her half-naked.  
  
So, after a short phone call, Sally Po was dragged out of bed at 4am.  
  
She wasn't very happy about it, but agreed nonetheless. It wasn't everyday that you were asked to deliver the child of the Vice Foriegn Minister and the man who'd saved the world.  
  
=============================================================================  
  
Relena screamed again, as another contraction hit.  
  
Heero swayed on his feet. He felt seasick. No, wait, that wasn't right. You couldn't be seasick without the sea, could you?  
  
Sally stepped over to him, and gently pried the couple's hands apart. Relena gripped the side of the bed in her husband's absence.  
  
"Heero, it's almost time to catch the baby."  
  
"Catch...the...baby...?" Heero mumbled, as he let Sally drag him around the bed.  
  
Heero bravely took a look. His last conscience thought was: 'Okay. That's enough. WAY too much information.' His eyes crossed, and he hit the floor in a useless heap.  
  
=============================================================================  
  
Relena cried out one last time, then, her energy spent, she sank back down onto the bed, closing her eyes, and breathing heavily.  
  
A moment later, she heard a baby crying.  
  
Relena cracked open her eyes, just in time to see Sally walk over to her, carrying a small bundle in her arms.  
  
"It's a beautiful baby girl," Sally said, over the baby's cries, handing Relena her infant daughter.  
  
Relena pulled her child close, and stared at her with a mixture of awe and maternal pride.  
  
The little girl in her arms quieted almost instantly. She opened her eyes, and stared back at her mother with a hazy, new-born vision.  
  
"She has her father's eyes," Relena whispered. She looked over at her unconscious husband, and giggled.  
  
"Will he be okay, Sally?" she asked, when her chuckles died down.  
  
"Oh, he'll be just fine. Just a little stress, that's all. He'll wake up around noon, I suppose, just in time to bring you home."  
  
Relena smiled, and her daughter cooed. The new mother kissed her daughter's forehead, and the little girl smiled, squirming angelically.  
  
Sally smiled. "Have you thought up a name for her?"  
  
Relena chuckled. "I promised Heero that he could name her."  
  
"Well, then...just give me a call when he makes up his mind. I still have to write up the birth certificate. Just don't let him name her 'Wing' or 'Zero'!"  
  
"If he even suggests such a name, I'll KILL him!"  
  
=============================================================================  
  
(Approximately 36 hours later...)  
  
Heero rested his arms and chin on the edge of the crib, watching his daughter sleep peacefully.  
  
One arm drooped low, and he gently ran his hand through the short, thin, blond tendrils of hair.  
  
She was deep asleep, her chest rising and falling rhythmically. Wrapped up in her warm, pink blanket, she didn't even need a halo, harp, and wings, because she was already an angel.  
  
An angel sent from heaven by God, her mission was to drive away the demons still residing in her father's heart.  
  
If she could talk, she would say, "Mission: Accomplished," Heero supposed.  
  
His fingertips left her scalp, and softly traced her jawbone. The baby stirred a little, but remained asleep. A sudden grin broke through Heero's serene expression.  
  
"I love you..." Heero whispered. There was so much sincerity in his voice, that he didn't even think to doubt himself. "I love you, my daughter. My little angel..."  
  
His. He'd never really owned something so precious before...  
  
A pair of arms wrapped around his waist, and a feminine body pressed up against his.  
  
Yes, Relena was his, too. And he was her's. God, what had he ever done to deserve these two precious angels delivered to save his soul...?  
  
Heero withdrew his hand from his daughter's face, and he turned around to envelope his wife in a loving embrace.  
  
Relena smiled against her husband's chest, and asked, "Heero, what is 'love'?"  
  
Heero chuckled, remembering how confused and lost he had been during his boyhood. "This is love, Relena. This pure emotion that binds the hearts of family and friends together in an endless display of friendship and devotion."  
  
Relena pulled Heero's face down low, and gave him a small, chaste kiss on the cheek. "I dare to say that you've grown up, Heero Yuy."  
  
Heero leaned down and captured her lips. Pulling away, he replied, "I'm not the one who grew two inches during the last five weeks, Relena Yuy."  
  
Relena poked him in the ribs, chuckling. "You're suck a dork, Heero." She smiled. "I came to ask if you've come up with a name for our daughter, yet."  
  
Heero turned to the side, so Relena would have a better view. "Look at her, Relena. Whenever I see her, it's as if I can feel God forgiving my sins, one by one. My conscience...is clear."  
  
Heero leaned over, and took his daughter's small hand in his.  
  
"As she grows older, I believe that she will go on to save the souls of others like myself. There is only one proper name for our daughter. Her name is Kyusai."  
  
Relena closed her eyes, and leaned deeply into her husband's embrace. "Yes, Heero. That is the perfect name for our little girl."  
  
Heero savored the feeling of total peace that continued to flow through him. Had he ever been this happy? He was looking forward to the long years ahead, in which they would raise their daughter. He could tell that the happy times would abound.  
  
Someday, they would even have a picnic in the park.  
  
  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
1. sniffle Isn't it so kawaii??? (Walks off to cry a little)  
  
2. Kyusai is Japanese for 'salvation'. (It fits, no? n_n)  
  
3. I know that Sally isn't REALLY a doctor, but it IS a possiblr career choice for her. Remember that this chapter is placed indefinitely in the future! Anything is possible...n_n  
  
4. I have pity for those poor husbands who have to watch their wives go through childbirth. Man, it must be HELL! n_n  
  
5. Once again, I'd like to encourage everyone to write side-stories! (Nin hides behind her lemon shield) No lemons, pleeeeease!!!! I'm only fifteen!!!!  
  
6. ...There is no sequel for this. Three reasons: (1) I'm totally out of ideas, (2) this storyline is getting old...and cliche (brrrrr!), and (3) other story ideas are surfacing in my head! Like "Epilogue", for example. I'll bet you guys'll love that story line! n_n  
  
7. I was planning to have some other characters make an appearance, but when I went to write it, those appearances had absolutely NOTHING to do with the story. ...Sorry...n_n 


End file.
